


Lamps and Long Walks

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Antique Lamp, Aromantic, Aromantic Darcy Lewis, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Asexual Kate Bishop, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cough Drops, Demiromantic Kate Bishop, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Subway Map, Subways, The Best Middle Name Ever, Three Things, aesthetic appreciation, high fives, long walks on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy meets her Soulmate on the subway. It turns out she likes lamps and long walks on the beach.





	Lamps and Long Walks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IgnotusSomnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> IgnotusSomnium prompted subway map, antique lamp, cough drops.
> 
> Pairing provided by phoenix_173!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

The first time Darcy Lewis saw her Soulmate, she was lost. 

The subway map in her hands did not match the one on the wall, and comparing the two wasn't getting her any less flummoxed.

She started when the map was taken out of her hands, only to find that someone was turning it 90 degrees to the left before handing it back.

Darcy was so upset that she hadn't realized such an obvious, simple thing that she lost her chance to thank the kind stranger; by the time she looked, the girl had disappeared into the crowd or onto a train.

The second time Darcy Lewis saw her Soulmate, she was sick.

It was about a month and a half in to her New York life, so she knew how to navigate the trains, but it was her first cold in the city. She expected that the other passengers would avoid her like the plague, but one kind soul scooted closer and offered a bag of cough drops.

Darcy took one, but since her voice was gone she could offer no verbal thanks. She smiled instead, and received a small smile in return from the one New Yorker who cared enough to try to make her feel better.

The third time Darcy Lewis saw her Soulmate, she was struck.

It wasn't in a sexual or romantic way, because Darcy wasn't interested in either of those things, but she did finally notice how aesthetically pleasing her subway quasi-friend was.

Darcy wondered if it would finally be a good time to speak to her. They had been riding on the same train on and off for months. Darcy was already friends with the dude who carried his Corgi in a duffel bag to and from work every day, so why not the girl who had helped her out several times?

Really, Darcy could have spoken to her anytime. It almost seemed silly that she hadn't yet.

"That's a cool lamp," Darcy offered, pointing at the antique gold sticking out of the box on her lap.

"Thanks, I collect them," her Soulmate replied. "You gave me the idea."

"You're... welcome," Darcy told her.

"I'm Kate," her Soulmate said, as she scooted a little closer.

"Darcy."

"I like lamps and long walks on the beach. My middle name is Elizabeth and I'm asexual and demiromantic," Kate announced.

"I like computers and long walks on the beach," Darcy said. "I  _ also _ have the best middle name ever—" Kate high fived her, "—and I'm asexual and aromatic."

"Another high five for that because way to go, fate!" Kate declared, and Darcy obliged her. "You know that feeling? 'What if I'm not really ace? Maybe I'll finally understand sexual attraction once I meet my Soulmate?'"

"Totally!" Darcy nodded.

"Now we know we're right!" Kate said excitedly.

They indulged in a third high five as the train came to a stop.

"This is me." Kate stood and hefted the box onto her hip. "Wanna walk me home?"

"Well, it's not the beach, but I guess it'll do," Darcy replied with a grin. 

As she followed Kate up the stairs and out of the station, Darcy said, "Hey, thanks."

"For what?" Kate wanted to know.

"For helping me when I first got to town, with the map," Darcy told her. "And for the cough drop when I was sick in March. And... for being you."

Kate turned back to grin at her. "Anytime, Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with a high five if you _also_ have the best middle name ever!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171133710718/lamps-and-long-walks)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
